Just the Way You Are
by RealAsCanBe4682
Summary: It was supposed to be the first fun vacation she was taking in five years, and she's wondering how she could only be here for an hour and she's already contemplating jumping over her balcony and running home and her mother has been pestering her about college and it's getting really hot and she wants to just be home already or anywhere but here and- it just sucks. A lot. AU (Jeca!)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just the Way You Are.**_

**Disclaimer: Some of this dialogue was quoted from the movie, and I don't own any of it. I also don't own Anna Kendrick or Skylar Astin. *cries***

Truth be told, Beca wasn't new to being lonely. After her parents divorced, yeah she shut people out, that was just what she did. Running is easier than facing your problems head on and for Beca it worked. It was supposed to be the first fun vacation she was taking in five years, and she's wondering how she could only be here for an hour and she's already contemplating jumping over her balcony and running home and her mother has been pestering her about college and it's getting really hot and she wants to just be home already or anywhere but here and- it just sucks. A lot.

"And Beca, darling, you really should consider what a great opportunity this is-"

"Mom, I'm just going to go down to the water for a little bit. Cool off," Beca interrupts. "I'm feeling faint. Dizzy." She doesn't wait for an answer. Beca takes off down the hallway and speeds down the stairs and finally slows when a salty tang wafts in the air, fills her senses, allows her to breathe again.

Clad in her signature sneakers, jeans, and a plaid shirt, Beca walks down the beach, running farther away when the water tries to soak her feet, and constantly wipes her nose with the back of her hand (nails painted black, of course). She walks for who knows how long. The petite brunette finally relents when she knows she can no longer see her hotel and she is lost and she doesn't know where she's going. She's never felt more relieved in her life.

"You're a bit overdressed for the beach, y'know." Beca looks up. A tall brunette boy sipping on a juice pouch stares down at her.

"Maybe I'll get heat stroke and die. If I'm lucky." The brunette boy cocks his head to the side, wondering if she was joking or not. He was kind of hoping he she was. There's not really a good response to that.

"Um. Okay. Juice pouch?" He outstretches his hand with another juice pouch that seems to have magically appeared out of thin air. But Beca merely shakes her head. He sits down beside her. "My name's Jesse, by the way." Beca looks out at the ocean forlornly. She just wishes she knew where she belonged. She hasn't had a home in so long. "So what's your name?" She quickly glances at him, looks back to the ocean. "Are you okay?"

Her answer comes quiet and hollow. "Yes."

"Bullshit." Her head rears up to look at him quickly. An eyebrow raised, arms crossed defensively over her decidedly small frame.

"You know what is bullshit? The fact that I'm being forced into college without any say in the matter. So you can just keep the bullshits to yourself." He is stunned into silence. They stay silent for a few minutes, both watching the waves. She sighs, muttering a curse under her breath and turns to face him. "My name. It's Beca."

"What's wrong?" And suddenly she's telling her life story to a guy she's only known for like three minutes. She wonders what makes him so different, why she's even giving him all of this information about herself without so much a second thought. She decides it's comforting that she will probably never see him again.

"And yeah, so I just really want to move to LA and produce music. Music, it kind of means the world to me. I've wanted to move to LA after high school since I was thirteen years old. Music- it's my sanity, it's the only thing that makes sense. And now I'm being forced to make a four year pit stop somewhere I don't even want to be and- wait, why am I telling you all of this?"

Jesse just shrugs his shoulders. "I get it." Beca raises an eyebrow at him. He realizes it's her trademark "Are you kidding me" face. "I mean, I get the whole music thing."

Beca's features shift and her mood becomes visibly lighter. "You like music?" she asks eagerly. The corners of Jesse's lips rise into a grin and he nods. "Only music has the power to make you feel things you never even know you could feel." Beca nods, urging him on. "I don't know, I guess I agree with what you said, it's the only thing that makes sense. I love movies- what?" Beca eye rolls dramatically at him. "You don't like movies?" She shakes her head, eyes wide. "I mean, how can you not like movies? Movies are like the best things ever created in the history of the world."

Another "Are you kidding me" face is elicited from Beca. "The history of the world?" Jesse nods. "I don't know, I just get bored and never make it to the end."

Jesse is unable to even attempt to fathom what Beca is saying. It simply doesn't make sense. "The endings are the best part."

"Dude no, it's the worst part. Endings like that don't happen in real life. All movies do is set you up for disappointment in reality." She moves to get up and leave. Jesse stands up as well, blocking her from walking back to her hotel. Beca sighs. Clingy, this one is. "Do you know where the Carousel hotel is?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm staying there with my family as well. Seventh floor." He smiles. He will get to see more of the girl with the amazingly scary ear spike and tattoos. She just shakes her head and follows him. The cocky bastard. "You know, I don't want to write the movies, I want to score them. Write the music that goes with every scene, I feel like only music has the power to do that. To control your emotions."

For some reason, that fact that he's still around irks her a little. She reminds herself that she must not get attached. "Yeah, you must really sweep your girlfriend off her feet." She doesn't really know why she says it.

Jesse rolls his eyes. "I don't have a girlfriend." He bumps his hip against her. She bumps back so hard he stumbles and almost falls in the sand. "You're kind of tiny for such a lethal person. Like five feet of pure steel."

"I'm five foot two," Beca mutters to herself. "Are you always this annoying?" He nods. "Figures. I always get stuck with the weirdos." They walk in relative silence until they part at Beca's door. "Uh, thanks for today. It was…nice." She gives him a small smile. He is such a goner.

"Yeah, um, yeah, it was nice." Real smooth there Jesse. You'll really pull her in with that line. "I'll see you 'round?"

Beca nods, "Sure, nerd," and shuts the door behind her.

...-...-...

It's almost ten o'clock, and Jesse's praying that he's not too early, so before he can chicken out of it, he knocks on her door. Thank God, she answers. Bed hair and all. Once she sees it's Jesse, she straightens up and touches a hand to smooth down her ruffled hair. "Jesse? What are you doing here at…ten of ten in the morning." He walks right inside, and Beca rolls her eyes at his arrogance.

"I was thinking, since you hate movies, and that really ought to be changed by the way, I would take you to see one." He shrugs, once, twice, three times.

"And you thought this movie was so important that you had to wake me up before noon- while I'm on vacation by the way, which is so not cool- and would barge into my room without so much as a 'Yes Jesse, you may come in'". Beca sighs.

"How did you manage to say that all in one breath? And yes, the movie is that important. Come on, we can go back to our spot on the beach."

"Our spot? I don't want to watch a movie. And I have very strong lungs."

"One, Yes, our spot. Two, too bad, I'm forcing you to watch it. It has the best ending ever, which I know you'll enjoy. And thirdly, wow. I am impressed with your lung capacity."

Beca laughs a little and looks longingly at her bed. "All right nerd, whatever you say. Just give me ten minutes."

Beca walks back towards her room when she hears a high pitched voice that she absolutely despises. "Beca, who was that at the door? Especially so early, I'll say." Beca rolls her eyes. Jesse sits down on Beca's bed, intrigued by the dysfunctional mother-daughter dynamic that had so been described to him the day before.

"Nothing life threatening, just someone that I met at the beach yesterday. He's forcing me to watch a movie with him. It's probably going to suck, but the nerd persuaded me." Beca gives Jesse a small smile. Is Jesse imagining, or did she wink at him too?

"Oh, well, alright, just be home by eight. We need to discuss when you'll be moving to your father and Sheila's for college. I doubt you want to use a dorm when you could have an entire house at your disposal. And don't forget, we also need to schedule that tattoo removal, pronto. Don't do anything stupid. And don't disappoint me, Beca. Be on time or suffer the consequences!" Beca's mother yells this as she walks away. Jesse sees how Beca's posture has changed dramatically. Instead of standing tall, her shoulders are slumped forward and it looks like she has shrunk a few inches. Her fingers ghost over a tattoo on her shoulder, the one she is most likely supposed to have removed.

"So…that's my mom. Um, let's go. I have a towel and my phone and no more sneakers so…" She just shrugs.

"For the record, Beca, I think your tattoos are awesome. They sort of define you." Jesse looks at her earnestly.

"Thanks. Let's go before my mom comes back." Beca closes the hotel door behind her. She holds the towel and her phone. Jesse holds the movie and his laptop. Before they step out of the hotel, Beca puts and hand on his arm and stops him. "I know, that, my mother can be a handful at times, and I think you defending me was really…sweet." She stops before she makes herself cry or do something stupid like fall into him arms, which look fantastic, by the way. The nerd must work out.

"That's nice of you to say. It's just- I don't think it's fair for your mother to try and change who you are and she shouldn't do that. It's your body. And it's your life. And as your mother, she should accept you for who you are. Not for who she thinks you should be."

"I wish she would just understand that I'll never live up to her expectations, or to be who she wants me to be." She sighs, looks at the floor with an expression that can only be described as defeated.

"I think you're fine just the way you are." He sings the last part loudly and off key. Beca tries not to laugh, but fails. He is such a nerd.

"Oh my god, stop," she groans. "You'd be the first to say that." Jesse grins.

"Bet I won't be the last."

**A/N: So let me know if this is any good. First time writing Jeca stuff that is actually decent. I'm hoping to turn this into a multichapter story if this gets a good response. Reviews make my day! (because they are virtual hugs from Skylar Astin. I don't question this logic)**


	2. Chapter 2

Just the Way You Are.

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine and neither are Anna Kendrick and Skylar Astin. Darn. I'm imagining now like a pet named Anna and a pet named Skylar and—back to the point. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Jesse really wants to take Beca to see a movie, because, well, she just doesn't even like movies, and ugh, it just- he just- he doesn't want to contemplate how that's even possible. The only problem is, er, Jesse doesn't really have a car to get from here to the local theater, so they're kind of stuck.

"Dude, you don't even know how to drive? You're like, eighteen years old." Beca laughs at his hurt face.

"Well, not everyone can be as incredibly badass and tiny as you are." Beca rolls her eyes dramatically. "You're in a league of your own."

"Are you incapable of coming up with any other witty comebacks besides cleverly- albeit rudely- mocking my size, nerd?" She raises her eyebrows sassily in his direction.

"Are _you _incapable of calling my anything besides nerd or weirdo?" He shoots back, not missing a beat."

"I confess, _nerd_, I am." She smirks, he laughs, and suddenly they're both laughing so hard Jesse's crying and Beca's trying her hardest to bite back a smile (and it's worth noting that she's failing miserably). "Come on, there's a great hole in the wall drive in movie place like three blocks from here. Think you can manage to walk all the way there, weirdo?"

"There you go with the name calling again Beca, I think I should get out now before things get too complicated." He teases.

"You're leaving?" Of course he's leaving, it's just like when her dad left, and her best friend left and her aunt tried to like disown her or something. She should be glad he's leaving now and-

"Woah, Beca, it was a joke, a bad one, but still, I wasn't being serious." Beca nods in response with a "Yeah, I totally knew that" and an eye roll that Jesse can see right through. But instead he chooses to ignore it, and asks which way they're going so he can diffuse the sudden tension that reminds him of her unresolved issues. He made a joke referencing her unsatisfying family life. He. Is. A. Total. Asshole.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I don't want things to be so serious all the time. Like, I kind of have a past, and I don't let down walls easily." Beca sighs and looks at the ground.

Jesse looks at her seriously, and just when Beca's thinks she's done something wrong, that she screwed up everything, Jesse's face breaks into his trademark boyish grin. "It's fine. I like you Beca. We're going to be best friends, and/or lovers." Beca shakes her head vehemently.

"No. _No._ Never say that to me again. In fact never use the word 'lovers' again. Period." Jesse nods and holds his pinkie out to Beca. She nods and shakes her head at childishness. "So, dork, how about that movie?"

...-...-...

"It wasn't that good."

"What? 'Jaws' is a classic!"

"It was so boring. The music was cheesy and predictable."

"It's one of the best scored movies of all time."

"Whatever, it still sucked."

"_Beca!_ How could you say such a thing?"

"_Jesse!_ Can we do something else now?"

"No. I need to change this whole anti-movie thing."

"No more movies."

"Mini golf?"

"Fine."

...-...-...

"We are the oldest people here," Beca whispers in Jesse's ear. She looks around at the chaotic, child filled scene in front of her. Countless kids are running around without parents, a few unhappy teens who look like they'd rather die than be here right now are stuck with their parents, and Beca's pretty sure one little boy just fell in the water trying to reach a lost ball. Beca giggles a bit, which startles her, because Beca Mitchell (aka a badass), doesn't giggle. Like ever.

"We are the oldest people here, because the others are losers who don't know the magic of mini golf." He gives her a lopsided smile, and Beca rolls her eyes. Such a child. Beca mutters something that sounds suspiciously like, '_such a weirdo',_ under her breath.

The line lurches forward, and Jesse and Beca finally get to start the first hole. "And so the magic begins," Jesse mutters. Beca laughs loudly, because really? This dork? A voice reminds her in her head not to get attached, because she's going home in five days and so will he and after that they won't see each other ever again. So Beca stops laughing, straightens up, and plasters the 'bored as hell' look back on her face.

Jesse goes to hit his ball. In order to get a hole in one, you have to hit the ball over a series of hills and around a curved hill. (And it's worth noting, that Jesse spends a full four minutes lining up his shot and pretending to stretch. Beca counts. And no, she definitely did not take a video to blackmail him later.) A couple of angry moms look about ready to blow and the line behind them has reached maximum capacity. "Jesse, would you hurry the hell up! Three soccer moms are about to throw their sodas, fanny packs, or both at you." Jesse quickly lines up the shot, hits, and gets stuck after the first hill.

Beca gives a short laugh and Jesse has taken four strokes just to get remotely near the hole. Beca, on the other hand, hits the ball as hard as she can the first time and it bounces off somewhere too far away for them to bother going to find it. Jesse comments, "I thought I was bad, but you make me look like the master."

Beca smirks, "I guess we both suck."

Jesse scratches his head. "Yeah, but you suck worse."

"Okay, that's it. You're going down. I'm not going to go easy on you anymore."

"We've only played one ho-" But Beca ignores him.

"We need to go find that fucking golf ball. Pronto."

"Okay then," Jesse says loudly. "Let's go find that golf ball."

It turns out that lost ball was three holes to the left; it ricocheted off of the fake blue waterfall. "Told you I could find it. And…" Beca pulls her phone out of her short's pocket. "It only took seven minutes to find it. Pay up." Jesse slaps down a five in Beca's palm.

"Whatever. Let's go back to the second hole." They walk back to the second hole, only to find a major commotion because a four year old had an accident and took a shit right on the green. Least to say both had a hard time keeping their food down. It even _smelled_.

"Okay, now that I've been scarred for life, let's get the fuck out of here and to somewhere that doesn't reek of things, things that I'd rather not discuss ever." Jesse takes Beca to the fourteenth hole, and after that they just go to whichever hole they want. There's never a line, probably because that child's odorous- er, waste, has scared all of the mothers and teens away.

When they finish their game (with Jesse losing his ball once, and Beca losing hers a whopping four times) they begin to walk back to their hotel (Beca will deny this if you ever say anything, but Jesse winked when he said 'their hotel' and Beca turned the slightest bit pink).

"I totally won," says Beca.

"I tallied the points. I scored a fifty five and you scored a sixty one. Here, check if you don't believe me." He shoves the mini golf card in Beca's direction.

"No, no I believe you 'cause you're such a nerd." Beca yawns. "You tired me out nerd, and that's saying something. I'm practically made of steel." Jesse shakes his head. "Fine…I'm made of….gold? Soft but still badass. Very valuable." Jesse nods.

"Yes, gold is the metal I would use to describe you. That or titanium. Never giving in. All tough even under impossible odds."

Beca gives him a breath of a laugh. "Yeah...I am pretty tough aren't I?"

"You are, especially at only five feet. This is your room."

Beca sighs, "Oh, would you look at that. See you around?"

Jesse grins, "Sure, nerd."

Beca walks into her room, sitting on the bed and sighing. It was nice to have someone to actually talk to, rather than being alone. Beca knows her mother is probably upstairs making more decisions about her future. She surveys the almost empty hotel condo.

It's spotless, no dust or dirt in sight, not a sign that it's ever even been used. The side of her mother's bed where her dad used to sleep every night is empty. It is silent. Beca is used to silent. Silent is comfortable. Silent is normal. But maybe Beca doesn't _like _silent anymore.

Maybe she's wants her voice to be heard. Maybe she wants to go to Los Angeles instead of going to Barden. Maybe she wishes she didn't have a Barbie stepmother she has to deal with on a daily basis. And maybe she just wants to have someone to talk to.

And maybe, just maybe, she thinks she may have found that someone.

Jesse walks into his condo to five pairs of waiting eyes. There is his sister (Maxie), his brothers (Brayden and Shane), his mother (Claire), and his father (Steven). His mother is the first speak. "Where have you been all day Jesse?"

"I was hanging out with someone I met at the beach yesterday, why?"

"We just didn't know where you were, was all. What if you had gotten kidnapped?" Jesse rolls his eyes at his overprotective mother.

Maxie jumps in. "That poor kidnapper would give Jesse back in an hour as long as he kept rambling off random movie facts." Claire shushes her and turns to Jesse.

"Just be careful, okay?" Jesse nods and walks to his room. He wishes his family would leave him alone sometimes. He loves his family a lot, they're very close, he just sometimes wishes he could be alone. He looks around him. They had been there for less than twenty four hours and already the entire place was covered in clothes, electronics, and girl stuff (Jesse never bothered to ask what it is all called). The place was a mecca for loud and annoying noise. Maxie blabs on her phone nonstop. Brayden is always on his laptop playing Minecraft. Shane brings a lot of girls home. His parents, occasionally engage in such behavior. Jesse almost throws up when he hears those noises.

The condo is busy and loud. There is always something exciting or scandalous going on, she did this, or he did that. But maybe, just maybe, Jesse wishes he could put life on hold for a second and to just be free of everything.

Maybe Jesse likes silence. Maybe Jesse wants to go to college far away from home. Maybe Jesse wants to compose music instead of working with his father's construction company. Maybe Jesse just wants someone to talk to that will listen.

And maybe, just maybe, he thinks he may have found that someone.

**A/N: If any of you were wondering, I left the setting vague so you imagine this taking place wherever you wanted to, **_**but,**_** when I write this I picture Ocean City, MD. I was there when I had the idea for this Fanfiction and started writing.**

**Ugh, guys sorry this took so long, I was at a two week drama camp and I was Pocahontas in Pocahontas and it was a lot of work. We had our third and final show today, and now I can get back to writing and updating more quickly than I have been.**

**THANKS SO MUCH for all the reviews, follows, and favorites, all of my readers so far rock and I love you guys. Keep reviewing! Reviews motivate me so much and that allows me to update more. **

**Another Side Note: I am getting an extremely minor surgery (also my first surgery) on my head this Thursday to remove a large mole. I am super nervous for this, and if I could have your support that would be amazing. I am going on vacation the week of August 9****th****, and I am bringing my laptop and I hope to write then. I can't swim on vacation because of my stitches (FML). Whatever. Life is life, I guess.**

**I referenced a couple other fics in this:**

**Credit for the names Maxie, Brayden, and Shane go to my favorite Pitch Perfect Fanfic of all time. (Barden and Beyond) Go read it now if you haven't!**

**I do not remember which author gave Jesse's dad a construction company as his job, but credit for that idea goes to them. **

**Also, I personally enjoy Jaws. :)**

**If you read this far, congratulations you deserve a gold star and this extra scene:**

"I scored a three on this hole. Umm….number six."

"Uh, Beca, I'm pretty sure you scored like a ten on that hole. You hit the ball into the water three times. I remember because you were cussing really loudly, and a mom got so pissed she actually threw her fanny pack at you."

"Whatever. What about hole number ten?"

"On that one you scored a…" Jesse starts laughing uncontrollably. "Y- you scored a fifteen. How is that even possible?"

"Shut up."

"No."

"Shut. Up."

"Beca."

"Don't say it."

"I just-."

"I don't want to hear it."

"You suck at mini golf."


	3. Chapter 3

Just the Way You Are

**Disclaimer: It's been months since I've updated. And after all this time, I still don't own Pitch Perfect or its characters. Sad face. **

**Chapter 3**

Beca only has four days left in her vacation, and for once, she wants to make the most of them. She actually _wants_ to go to the Boardwalk and buy mindless souvenirs from the little shops. Beca wants to go to all the popular restaurants and get ice cream after. Beca wants to walk on the beach and fall in lo- wait, _what?_

Calm down, calm down, this is just a purely, uh,um, well, reaction to…yeah, Beca has no clue what the fuck is going on and its kinda starting to freak her out a little. Okay, a lot. But maybe she's missing Jesse.

Nope. She refuses to believe it's true. There is no way she can possibly be missing some random ass guy that she's only known for three fucking days. It's not fucking possible. (But later, Beca thinks, it kind of is.)

He can't stop thinking about her. Yeah, he knows it's ridiculously cheesy and cliché to think about it that way, but he can't help it. He thinks about her stormy blue eyes and her trademark smirk. He thinks about how tiny she is and how easy it would be to hold her in his arms. Maybe he'll try it sometime.

_Sometime._

They only have four more days. Jesse plans to make the most of them. ('It's impossible,' he tells himself. 'There's no way she could be into me.' But later, Jesse thinks, it doesn't really matter.)

Somewhere during the third day of his vacation, Jesse decides that he really needs to step up his game if he wants to win an unwinnable girl in all of four days. He thinks that he needs a plan, a plan that will sweep her- unknowingly- off of her feet.

Well he can't do the classic dinner and movie because Beca kind of hates movies (he still can't comprehend it).

He can't pretend that it's a group of people and then have it secretly be a date, they don't have any mutual friends (Duh, they're on vacation).

So that leaves only one option: ….

It's really too bad he doesn't know what that option is. Maybe, he should just, go with it and see what happens. That can't be worse than anything else that would happen. He hopes.

His mother walks into his room. "Hey Jess, we're going to go out to dinner. Wear something nice. Maybe a suit, or shirt and tie- ooh I have something of your father's that would look just about perfe-"

"Mom, I can dress myself. I'm eighteen. I'll be out in a few minutes." Jesse sighs, puts his forehead in his hand. Claire sighs dejectedly and walks back out into the living room. After the door is shut behind her, Jesse gets up and silently walks towards his suitcase.

He sees: T-shirts, T-shirts, and more T-shirts. He has absolutely nothing to wear. _Nothing. Shit. _

He slowly walks into his brother Shane's room, and looks around for anything he can wear. He peruses the empty dresser and suitcase, and is about to give up when he thinks of the closet. Bingo, now we're talking.

Jesse quickly steals a blue button down, a red tie, and khakis, sprints back to his room and closes the door behind him. He grins in victory. That is, until he sees how the outfit looks once he puts it on. Jesse cringes, puts on his reliable pair of Sperrys. He checks his watch. Shit, no time to change. With the face of a warrior, he walks out to his family.

"Oh Jesse, that outfit is quite…..interesting." Claire walks towards him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's interesting all right." Maxie says as she glides by. "Come on," she whines, "or we're going to be late for our reservations."

They all pile into their relatively new Cadillac SRX, and are on their way to the nicest restaurant in the area. Five minutes into the drive there, Brayden is listening to music on his iPod, Maxie is blabbing on her phone about "This really cute guy that I met on the beach, but has a girlfriend"; she says she can work around that.

Jesse realizes that he never asked Beca if she had a boyfriend. Or what if she didn't even like guys? Jesse has a minor freak out until he also realizes that Beca had been checking out his arms, ("They're like, your best feature.") she had said on their way home yesterday.

Relieved, he turns back to his family's craziness. Shane is texting someone (Probably sexting someone), because that's just the kind of guy he is. Jesse wrinkles his nose in disgust, desperately trying to get _that _image out of his mind. He fails.

His parents are singing to some cheesy song on the radio that no one had heard in the last hundred years, and Jesse is horrified when Maxie jumps in, but soon everyone is singing, and he joins in as well. They sing for the rest of the way there, songs from this century and the last, songs from movies and any songs they all know the lyrics to. He smiles, grins as wide as his lips will allow, and wonders how he still wants to leave them after the summer is over.

"Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave me a message." _Damn it Chlo_, _pick up the phone._ Beca ends the call before leaving a message for the fourth (fifth?) time that night.

Her mother has been out all day, probably screwing some random guy. Beca's face contorts into one of disgust, although this isn't really a new thing. She tries to pretend it doesn't affect her, because it _doesn't_, she is titanium, unbreakable, and indestructible. (Because, of course, she is).

Beca flips through TV channels for a bit before deciding on _Keeping Up with the Kardashians. _She chooses this because it's nice for once to see someone who actually has worse problems than her. (and it's totally her guilty pleasure…but no one will ever figure that out._ Ever._)

She adjusts her pillows under and settles in for another long night alone. But she doesn't complain. Because, of course, even though she shouldn't be, she's used to it.

**A/N: I've been gone for so long it's not funny. I just started high school this year and trust me when I say the hiatus was unplanned and totally not my idea. I literally have not had a free weekend in months. SO as soon as I had some free time, I wrote as much as I could.**

**I'm so sorry for giving you such a short chapter, I really am. From now on I'm going to try my best and be more diligent with my updates.**

**Until next time! **


End file.
